In certain industrial applications, electrical connectors are required to be securely connected to each other. These electrical connecter are typically provided with locking features such as latches to lock the connector housings to each other. In addition, a Connector Position Assurance (CPA) device is provided to lock the locking members as an additional locking assurance.
When a connector is connected to a counterpart connector and that the latches are engaged to each other, the CPA device is installed to the connector assembly at a final locking position to lock the latches, so as to secure the locking status of the connectors. However, the CPA device may be placed to the final locking position before the two connectors are connected, which may cause difficulties and/or inconvenience to connect the two connectors correctly.
There is therefore a need to provide a connector assembly with a CPA device which can be installed and shipped together with one of the connectors. The CPA device is fixed to the connector housing in a pre-locking position and will not move to the final locking position until the two mating connectors are mated together and require locking security assurance function by the CPA device.